


Vacaciones

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul, Doctor Who (2005), xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clow, Doctor y Yuuko tratando de visitar a Cleopatra terminan perdidos cerca de cierta aldea gala...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacaciones

Yuuko abrió las puertas de la TARDIS con entusiasmo, dio un paso hacia fuera, y declaró su opinión acerca del sitio al que acababan de llegar:

–Yo sabía que nos ibas a traer al lugar equivocado.

–¿Cómo equivocado? –se defendió el Doctor mientras salía él también– Estamos exactamente en el lugar y momento donde tenemos que estar: año 50 antes de Cristo, Egip… ¿un poco verde, no?

–Verde como Francia –dijo Clow, espiando desde la puerta–. Miren, hay trufas.

–Primero, todavía no es Francia, es la Galia. Y segundo, no me parece el mejor momento para ponerse a juntar trufas.

–Dijiste que me ibas a presentar a Cleopatra –protestó Yuuko, cruzándose de brazos–. Es más, dijiste que íbamos a probar la auténtica cerveza del antiguo Egipto hecha con el método tradicional.

–Seh, bueno, no es tan rica como se oye –dijo el Doctor, mientras miraba para todos lados y se rascaba la cabeza como si eso fuera a darle alguna idea–. Mejor la cambiamos por jabalí con salsa de hongos. Tu novio tiene ganas de cocinar.

–¿Cuántas veces te dije que no es mi novio?

–Vamos, Yuuko –dijo Clow sin siquiera levantar la vista de las trufas que estaba recogiendo–, ya sabés que no lo vas a convencer.

–Claro, a vos no te molesta porque _te encantaría_ ser mi novio.

–Por supuesto.

Yuuko le dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero su sonrisita permaneció ahí, como si nada.

–Tendría que dejarlos a los dos solos acá y que se arreglen como puedan.

–¿Te vas a ir sin probar el jabalí? –le dijo el Doctor– Es mejor que la cerveza egipcia.

Yuuko estaba a punto de lucirse con una respuesta cortante cuando un ruido agudo la interrumpió: el ladrido de un perro pequeño. El animalito se acercó corriendo a toda velocidad y se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de las piernas del Doctor.

–¡Ya me parecía! A vos te conozco…

–¡Hey, Asterix! –dijo una voz cerca de ellos– ¡Otra vez llegó el tipo de la caja azul!

–No sabía que tenías conocidos por aquí –dijo Clow, levantando una ceja.

–Eeeh… Es un poco complicado. De vez en cuando a la TARDIS se le da por venir para acá –respondió él, con una expresión que decía claramente “te explico cuando estemos solos”. Clow no insistió por el momento, aunque esa frase le había dado bastante curiosidad.

–¡Doctor! ¿Otra vez por acá? –preguntó uno de los recién llegados, con la tranquilidad de alguien a quien le pasaban cosas como ésta todos los días.

–¡Asterix! ¡Obelix! ¡Tanto tiempo! –respondió él– Por lo menos de mi parte. ¿Cuándo me fui la última vez?

–Hace como dos meses, más o menos. Pero era rubio y tenía rulos.

–Y estaba todo el tiempo de mal humor –acotó Obelix.

–… sí, bueno, fue una etapa mía bastante complicada. La cuestión es que otra vez se mezclaron las líneas de tiempo. Yo me acuerdo de haber venido después.

–¿Cuántas veces viniste ya a molestar a esta pobre gente? –dijo Yuuko, cruzándose de brazos.

–Unas cuant… digo, ¡no es molestar! Solamente son algunas visitas inesperadas. Frecuentes. Creo.

–Bah, ya estamos acostumbrados –dijo Asterix. Si eso era algo bueno o malo, era difícil de saber–. Mejor vamos a la aldea. Hay que avisarle al jefe que llegó gente nueva.

–Pero… ¿vamos a dejar la TARDIS aquí en el bosque? –preguntó Clow. El Doctor se encogió de hombros.

–Estamos cerca de la aldea. Este bosque es el lugar más seguro de toda Europa.

* * *

No tardaron más que unos minutos en llegar al pueblo. En el camino, entre el Doctor y Asterix se dedicaron a explicarles a los nuevos visitantes cómo eran la aldea y sus habitantes, y a contarles algunas de sus hazañas al enfrentarse a los romanos. Obelix se limitó a alabar a Ideafix y el jabalí asado.

En un momento de distracción, Clow se acercó al Doctor.

–Pero los romanos ganaron –preguntó por lo bajo–. ¿Cómo puede ser que sigan así? Es un cambio demasiado grande.

–Bueeeno… en realidad es un poco más complicado –explicó el Doctor, también en voz baja. -Están en una especie de lazo temporal. Por eso es que viajan meses y meses pero siempre es el mismo año.

Clow levantó una ceja.

–¿Y no será cosa tuya, no?

–Para nada –respondió él–. Bueno, más o menos. ¡Pero no fue a propósito!

–Por eso la TARDIS ya te trajo varias veces –dijo Clow, más para sí mismo que otra cosa. El Doctor asintió con la cabeza.

–El problema es que después le cuesta salir.

–¿Y cómo hiciste para irte las otras veces?

–¿… tuve mucha suerte?

Clow se quedó mirándolo por un momento, pensativo. Después suspiró.

–Mejor no se lo digas a Yuuko.

–Hey, está bien que a veces me arriesgue un poco, pero algo de instinto de supervivencia sí que tengo –dijo el Doctor.

No hubo tiempo para la respuesta incrédula de Clow. Habían llegado a las puertas de la aldea, vigiladas por dos guardias que no parecían para nada sorprendidos. La gente del pueblo también se veía más que acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. Saludaban al Doctor como a un viejo conocido, y estaba claro que no les resultaba extraño tener a dos extranjeros recorriendo el lugar.

Al fin se detuvieron frente a una de las casas.

–Jefe, ya volvió el Doctor –dijo Asterix, mientras entraba con toda la confianza del mundo–. Y trajo visitas.

–Sí, sí, mejor ahorrémonos las explicaciones y los presento –intervino él, que aparentemente estaba apurado por terminar con el trámite–. Clow Reed, Yuuko Ichihara, jefe Abraracurcix, Bellita, tan linda como siempre, ¿cómo estás?

La única respuesta de Bellita fue una mirada que decía claramente que no estaba nada contenta por tenerlo ahí _de nuevo_. Pero el Doctor, como de costumbre, no se inmutó por un pequeño detalle como que la gente creyera que sobraba.

–Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? –dijo, entusiasmado como siempre– ¿Hay gente que ayudar? ¿Romanos para mantener portándose bien? ¿Desastres que evitar antes de que ocurran?

–Nada de nada –respondió el jefe–. Parece que por una vez te tocó un día tranquilo.

–Oh…

El Doctor casi parecía decepcionado con la noticia. Clow, en cambio, seguía con su eterna sonrisa.

–¡Entonces podemos tomarlo como unas vacaciones! Siempre me interesaron las pociones de los druidas. Es una gran oportunidad para conocerlas en persona…

–¿Ése es tu concepto de _vacaciones_? –lo interrumpió Yuuko– Si nos vamos a quedar en Fr- la Galia, ¡quiero vino! ¡Y cocina gourmet!

–¡Tenemos el mejor jabalí asado del mundo! –aseguró Obelix– ¿Verdad, Ideafix?

Mientras el perrito ladraba con aprobación, el Doctor aprovechó para susurrarle al oído que probara cualquier cosa pero _por lo que más quieras_ no se acercara al pescado. Pero, o no había hablado lo suficientemente bajo, o alguien afuera de la cabaña tenía muy buen oído. Primero se oyó una exclamación ofendida. Después, de alguna manera, la discusión había crecido y se había trasladado a la calle. Y antes de entender del todo qué estaba sucediendo, Clow y Yuuko se encontraron observando a una masa de gente trabada en una pelea imposible de seguir y revoleando pescado podrido por el aire. Las únicas otras personas que no se habían metido en medio del caos eran Asterix, que se veía resignado, y el Doctor, que se veía divertidísimo.

–En serio que esta vez no fue a propósito –dijo, sin tratar de disimular su sonrisa. Yuuko levantó una ceja.

–¿ _Esta vez_?

–Pasa todo el tiempo –suspiró Asterix–. Y casi siempre sin ayuda externa.

–Pero no suele durar mucho –dijo una nueva voz. Al darse vuelta vieron llegar a un anciano que acababa de entrar a la aldea, trayendo una hoz de oro y una gran cantidad de ramas de muérdago. Igual que los demás, no parecía nada sorprendido por encontrar desconocidos en el pueblo.

–¡Ah, Panoramix! ¡Tanto tiempo…!

Antes de que el Doctor pudiera terminar de saludar, Clow se adelantó unos pasos, sin siquiera tratar de disimular su entusiasmo.

–¿Panoramix? ¿ _El_ druida Panoramix? ¿Múltiple ganador del Menhir de Oro?

–El mismo –respondió el druida, sin el más mínimo atisbo de modestia. Eso terminó de atraer la atención de Clow irremediablemente, y los dos se pusieron a hablar de magia y pociones como si los demás ni siquiera estuvieran ahí.

–Bueno, esto va para largo –suspiró Yuuko, y se colgó del brazo del Doctor–. Así que vamos a hacer algo útil. ¡Me prometiste una cerveza!

–Eso también va a ir para largo –dijo él, pero le hizo caso y se la llevó a tomar unos tragos.

* * *

Efectivamente, la tarde fue tan tranquila como les habían avisado: el Doctor tuvo tiempo de ponerse al día con el jefe, jugar un rato con Ideafix, y hasta de deshacerse misteriosamente de la lira de Asuranceturix. (Tenía que hacer _algo_ por el bien de la humanidad para no sentirse inútil.) Por fin volvió a reunirse con Yuuko, que se había sentado debajo de un árbol con su enésima cerveza.

–¿Y? ¿Ya se te ocurrió cómo nos vas a sacar de acá? –le preguntó cuando lo vio acercarse.

–¿Por qué se me tiene que ocurrir a mí?

–Porque vos nos trajiste –dijo ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Lo peor era que algo de razón tenía.

–¿Y Clow? –respondió él, haciendo lo posible por cambiar de tema– Él también podría aportar ideas. Al final, se pasó toda la tarde hablando con el druida, ¿no?

–Sí, y volvió con una poción contra la resaca y tres recetas distintas de salsa de hongos.

–Me imagino que lo habrás retado como corresponde.

–¿Por qué? Si todo eso me va a servir…

–Con ese pensamiento no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.

–Claaaro. ¿Y qué estuviste haciendo de útil toda este tiempo, si se puede saber?

–Por supuesto que se puede –respondió él, con esa sonrisa orgullosa que se parecía tanto a algunos gestos de Clow–. Evité una catástrofe de contaminación acústica.

Yuuko nada más levantó las cejas, pero no lo contradijo. Ya sabía cómo terminaban esas cosas, de todas formas.

–En fin –suspiró–, parece que van a ser unas vacaciones largas.

–Eeeh, nunca son del todo vacaciones. Seguro en unos días llegan romanos nuevos. O extranjeros pidiendo ayuda. O algo. Es un lazo temporal muy particular.

–¿Pero es divertido?

–Oh, sí –le aseguró el Doctor–. ¡Divertidísimo!

–Entonces cuenta como vacaciones –replicó Yuuko, poniéndose de pie–. Vamos a molestar a Clow para que nos haga la cena. Y que sea buena.

–Yuuko, querida –le dijo él mientras se alejaban juntos–, te puedo prometer que no hay _nada_ como comer jabalí bajo las estrellas.


End file.
